What Lies Beyond
by one fairy7
Summary: Naruto eavesdrops on a meeting and discovers something that makes him leave Konoha and sail into the unknown sea in search for a new life. Better summary inside. Name may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, everyone!**

 **I got the idea for this story from playing Dishonored its a pretty good game but you should know that if your reading this if you have never played it then you may want to at least read what the game is about first.**

 **Anyway in this story Naruto finds out the most of his precious people secretly hate him, heartbroken and angry Naruto plans to leave the village, but first finds out that his mother abandoned him at a young age think he was not worthy to be her son.**

 **Not wanting to stay in the land of his betrayers he leaves for the unknown sea and finds his way to Dunwall and changes his identity becoming Corvo the Lord protector.**

 **Naruto will have chakra and the powers of The outsider and will be able to mix them to create his own skills that I think of.**

 **This will be Jessamine x Naruto/Corvo But will be pretty one-sided but, later on, it will be Naruto/Corvo x? x ? x ? x ?**

 **Well then let the story begin.**

 **"Demon/Outsider/Jutsu"**

"Normal"

 _"Thinking"_

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves home to some of the element nation's most powerful ninjas from its founder Hashirama Senju who could create and entire forest in a single hand to Sakumo Hatake the white fang of Konoha said to be more powerful then the sannin in his time. One of these famous ninjas was Naruto Uzumaki chunin of Konoha, container of the Kyuubi and the apprentice of Jariaya of the sannin.

We find Naruto walking down the street towards the Hokage tower waving at the people that greeted him as he passed by as the recognized his unique features which were his short spiky golden blonde hair, a pair of sapphire blue eyes and his most unique feature three whisker marks that were on each cheek.

As Naruto continued to walk towards the Hokage tower he couldn't help but think about all that had happened the past four years, one of the most was him becoming the apprentice of Jiraiya of the sannin and leaving with him for a three-year-long training trip something which made him happy and sad, happy that he was going to get stronger and sad that Jiraiya didn't care about training him and left him by himself most of the time.

The next was the reforming of team 7 with him, Sakura and Sai how was replacing Sasuke something he and Sakura protested along with Yamato their new sensei since Kakashi was busy with other missions. And finally was the last mission he was on team 7 had been sent to meet a spy of Sasori but ended up fighting Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke leading to Naruto have to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra to help them, but, unfortunately, he used to much making he go on a small rampage attacking everything in sight injuring both Sakura and Yamato and allowing al three nuke nins escape. After they had returned he was chewed out by Tsunade, Sakura, Yamato and Kakashi about how stupid he was acting and blaming him for the mission failure. it had been a couple of days since then and he hoped Tsunade had calmed down enough to let him do another mission.

"Baa-chan better have calmed down or I'll get punched again and last time I swear I saw a bright light with a golden gate in the distance" Naruto mumbled aloud as he walked through the Hokage tower towards Tsunade's office. After climbing a ton of stairs, Naruto reaches The Hokage office but notices the Shizune was not by her desk like normal, thinking she went to lunch Naruto was about to enter until he heard people inside speak, interested in what they were talking about Naruto leans his ear on the door.

 **Inside the Hokage office**

Inside the Hokage's office was Tsunade sitting behind her desk with her fateful assistant Shizune standing beside her, in front of her were team 7 minus Naruto, along with team 8 and 9.

"Now I'm guessing you al know the reason you are gathered here today?" Asked Tsunade Making them all scowl.

"Yes Hokage-sama we are here to talk about that useless demon Naruto" Said Kakashi Making the listening Naruto go wide eyed at what his sensei called him.

"Correct Kakashi, I tolerate that little pest due to all the alliances we have gained from him and all the money Minato left to him before he died, but after that last mission I'm not sure if it's safe to keep the little monster anymore" Said Tsunade bringing tears to Naruto's eyes now knowing what his 'Baa-chan' actually thinks of him.

"Bout time if you ask me, that orange wearing freak doesn't deserve to live with normal people," Said Kiba getting nods of agreement from most of them, not that Naruto could see.

"I'm glad you all agree, I have come up with a plan to get rid of the little pest once and for all, I'll send him on a solo mission to Iwa where he should get recognized as his father's son then we just let them take care of him and if by some miracles he survives then I shall send you guys to attack whilst he is weakened and his guard is lowered" Said Tsunade getting smiles from most of the room save a few.

"Master Tsunade who was that demons father anyway?" Asked Sakura curious who could father a demon.

"His father was none other than Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage," Said Tsunade shocking all that didn't already know.

"Hm, good thing he is going to die soon that demon doesn't deserve to be the son of one of our greatest heroes" Muttered Yamato.

"I agree, now we shall go through the details of the mission" Said Tsunade.

None of them saw a red and black eye spinning in the shadows.

 **Back outside the office**

Not wanting to listen anymore a heartbroken Naruto runs out of the Hokage tower with tears of sadness and angry falling from his eyes. Running straight to his apartment Naruto goes to his room and lies face down on his bed thinking about everything he had just heard.

 _"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! what did I ever do to deserve such hate from them that they would plan to kill me!"_ Mentally screamed Naruto gaining the attention of his prisoner.

 **"What's with all the whining you stupid human!"** Demanded the Kyuubi sick of listening to the shouting.

 _"YOU! This is your fault!"_ Naruto mentally shouted at he Kyuubi on anger.

 **"How is any of this my fault?"** Asked the Kyuubi

 _"If you hadn't attacked that day you wouldn't have been sealed inside me then no one would have a reason to hate me!"_

 **"Hm you're acting as if I like being sealed inside you"** Countered the fox.

 _"If you didn't want to be sealed then you shouldn't have attacked the village"_

 **"I had no choice in the matter you dumb human"** Roared Kyuubi making Naruto hold his head in pain.

" _Oi no need to shout, and what do you mean you had no choice?"_ Asked Naruto.

 **"Don't you think its weird that I appeared out of no were and suddenly started to attack?"** Asked the Kyuubi, making Naruto go wide eyed.

 _"You were summoned!" Exclaimed Naruto._

 ** _"Close I was unsealed"_** Admitted the fox.

"How did that happen?"

 **"I'll tell you another time, for now, you need to leave this village"** Kyuubi practically ordered.

 _"Yeah I do don't I,"_ Said Naruto sad that he would have to leave his home, but gained a smirk " _But first I'm going to pull off a very ironic prank" He declared._

 _**"Might want to stop by your moron of a father's first and take everything that isn't nailed down"** _ Kyuubi Suggested.

 _"Good idea I'll pack my stuff here and then at night I'll sneak over there"_ Said Naruto as he got off his bed and started to pack what little he had _"Say Kyuubi why are you helping me anyway?"_ Naruto asked.

 **"I wouldn't lower myself to help as stupid monkey like you I;m only looking out for me since if you die I die"** Roared Kyuubi.

 _"Thanks anyway Kyuubi I appreciate it,"_ Said Naruto before cutting off the connection.

 _ **"Like I need thanks from a human like you,"**_ Thought the Kyuubi before going to sleep.

 **Hours later**

Having packed and rested Naruto left his apartment and headed for the shinobi district in search of his father's home. Not having to look for long Naruto found his father's home it was a modest sized two-story house with a large metal gate surrounding it "Hm so this is my home" Naruto said aloud as he walked closer to the gate and spots a small seal where the keyhole should be "Damn Jiraiya never taught me seals like this"

 **"Swipe some blood one it"** Ordered the familiar voice of the Kyuubi.

Doing as he was told Naruto bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and swiped it on the seal, not seconds later did the gate swing open giving Naruto access to the home.

Walking down the stone path to the door Naruto spots more seals chiseled into the stone not having a clue what they did Naruto continued to walk to the door and sees another seal where the key should be "Kami I'll die of blood lose if I have to keep doing this" Joked Naruto as he wiped the blood on the seal letting him in the house.

As he walked into the house Naruto wasn't surprised to see it was quite a humble place a medium sized living room and a small kitchen, exploring more of the house Naruto comes across what looks like it would be his farther's study since there was a large desk in the room, Walking over to the desk he sees paper scattered all over the place "He was probably in a hurry" Mumbled Naruto as he looked at the papers but one caught his eye it said _To Naruto_ Opening the letter he began to read.

 _To Naruto my beloved son_

 _Hey, Naruto it's your old man Minato but your mum Kushina probably told you lots about me so I'll skip the intro okay._

 _I'm so sorry I had to seal away the Kyuubi into you no child should have the kind of burden placed upon them especially by their own father, I'm not sure what age you are since it's up to Kushina when you read this but I'm guessing you're around sixteen or chunin maybe both!_

 _But anyway I leave to you my Jutsu that I have created and learned over the years including my H_ _iraishin and Rasengan and I also leave my knowledge of fuinjutsu to you In hopes you learn it like I and your mother did._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up Naruto but as Hokage, I must protect the village at all costs even if that means sacrificing myself._

 _Live a long and happy life behave for your mother, find a nice girl and settle down and have a couple of kids that Kushina will spoil rotten._

 _Goodbye, my son, I love you._

Finishing the letter Naruto for the second time today cried but this time in happiness and anger, Happiness that his father loved him and anger that he had a mother that left him.

"So even my own mother hated me" Naruto muttered as tears fell from his eyes, but quickly wiped them" Whatever who needs her any way I have done perfectly fine on my own my entire life so who needs her! Yelled Naruto as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Wiping the tears Naruto looks around the room and sees four cabinets that are full of scrolls "So these are my fathers scrolls better get sealing" Said Naruto as he used his limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu and seals all of the scrolls away "Alright now let's see if there is anything else worth having"

Looking around the office a bit more a small one draw cupboard at the far back of the office called to him, walking over to the cupboard and opening the drawer he found a small circle object with made of what seemed like a bone with some kind of seals draw on.

"What the hell is this" Exclaimed Naruto getting some strange feeling from the weird object.

 **"Don't know but take it, it could be of value later,"** Said the Kyuubi making Naruto nod and seal it with the other things.

"Alright let's see what else I can take" And with that Naruto went back to searching the house not knowing that value that object had.

 **1 Hour later**

After hours of searching the house, Naruto found a safe containing his father's money and some swords but didn't take them since they belong to his 'Mother' and he wanted nothing from her.

"Alright now to get home and prepare" Said Naruto as he exited the house sealing it up again "Now for the next part of my plan" And with that Naruto ran towards the Hokage tower using the darkness to hide.

 **Hokage tower**

Arriving at the tower, Naruto uses the scaffolding he used the last time he snuck inside _"Why haven't they finished this yet it's been four years for Kamis sake, ow well their laziness is my gain"_ Thought Naruto as he climbed in through the Hokage's private bathroom window. Jumping to the floor, Naruto creaks open the door to see Tsunade passed out on the desk _"This is easier than the last time"_ Silently walking out of the bathroom Naruto stuck to the shadows and made is way over to the Hokage vault, Turning the dial 4-5-9-1-8 _"Even the code is the same these people are a bunch of morons"_ Thought Naruto as he opened the safe at saw his prize The scroll of sealing _"well now to get out of here"_ Thought Naruto as he walked back into the Hokage office with Tsunade still passed out, reaching under his shirt Naruto pulled out the necklace he had won from her "You can have this back you bitch" placing it on the desk Naruto went into the bathroom and out the window.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Sealing the scroll of sealing away, Naruto quickly wrote a note and placed it where someone would find it. Seeing the that it was nearly dawn Naruto but his bag on and ran towards the village gate. Arriving at the gate to see the eternal gate guards asleep, quietly sneaking past them Naruto ran down the road and towards wave country leaving his life in Konoha behind.

 **7hours later**

As people started to wake up or open their shops for the day one Tsunade Senju was waking up at her desk with a slight hangover "Kami I need to stop drinking so much or I need less paperwork how did that brat convince me to take this job anyway" lifting her head up from her desk She hears something hit the floor, looking down she saw he grandfather's necklace the very same one she gave to Naruto "Huh maybe he dropped when he was here yesterday wait was he here yesterday?" not remembering him or anyone visiting her yesterday "I guess I'll go drop it off to him then chew him out for losing something so valuable" And with that Tsunade used shunshin to get to Naruto's apartment.

 **Naruto's (old) apartment**

Quickly arriving at Naruto's Tsunade banged on the door "Oi gaki open up" getting no reply she does it harder "Oi gaki!" Yelled Tsunade still getting no reply she decided to just go inside preparing to shunshin she was surprised to see the door creaked open, walking inside she sees that place is in a bad state "Need to remember to find him a new apartment" She mumbled as she walked towards the bedroom. Knocking on the bedroom door and still getting no reply she walks in to see the room only have a bed and a small cupboard "Did that gaki move out?" About to leave a small white envelope caught her eye with the words _To whoever finds this I_ Written on it. As she went to pick up the envelope she felt her heart rate go up as worry flooded her heart. opening the envelope, Tsunade steeled herself and began to read.

 _To whoever finds this_

 _If you're reading this then as you can see I'm gone I have left the village since I have found out that most of the people I considered friends or family secretly hate me and plan to send me on a suicide mission to Iwa so I have left and will never return taking with me everything I and my father owned._

 _Should the person reading this be anyone I use to consider a friend then go to hell and suffer._

 _P.s bitch I gave you back your necklace I hope you hang yourself with it._

 _p.p.s I left everything that women-owned I want nothing to do with her._

 _Bye from Uzumaki Naruto former chunin of Konoha._

As Tsunade finished the letter she broke down in tears not believing what the letter had said. Still crying Tsunade tried to remember the events of but for some reason every time she did her head hurt "I need to call everyone close to Naruto to find out what happened" Said Tsunade in between sobs as she shunshined to her office.

 **Hokage office**

Everyone that was close to Naruto from teams 7 -10 along with team Ebisu, Anko, Iruka and Jiraiya who came back on Tsunade's orders had gathered inside the Hokage office waiting for Tsunade to arrive.

"So what do you think Hokage-sama called this meeting for?" Asked Konohamaru.

"I'm not sure Ko but why isn't boss hear?" Asked Mogei Making everyone look around trying to find the orange wearing knucklehead.

"Huh, maybe he will arrive with Tsunade-sama" Said Iruka but stopped talking as Tsunade came in and, to everyone's surprise, she eas crying along with her assistant Shizune who was walking beside a sad looking Inoichi.

Taking her seat behind her desk and wiping her eyes "Naruto won't be turning up to this meeting" Said Tsunade confusing all of them.

"What did that baka do this time sensei?" Asked Sakura making Shizune who was in the crying in the corner cry harder.

"Naruto has left the village" Said Tsunade dropping the bomb.

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone who didn't know already.

"I went to give back his necklace that appeared inside my office and found his apartment empty with a note saying he had left the village" Said Tsunade.

"Then what are we doing here we ned to hunt that baka down!" Yelled Kiba

"It's not that simple in his note he said something about a mission that some of us in this room talked about but no matter what I can't remember so I have enlisted the help of Inoichi to try and get those that were here to remember.

"Okay everyone I'm going to connect our minds to Hokage-sama's so we can all witness or re-witness the event so everyone get ready **Mind walking Jutsu** " Said Inoichi as he connected their minds.

 **Mindscape**

"Alright everyone follows me the memory is recent so it won't be hard to find" Said Inoichi as the group walked inside the mind and towards yesterday's memories. Arriving at the door with yesterday's date Inoichi decides to prepare them all.

"Alright everyone these are the memories so prepare for the worst" Getting nods the group walk inside the door and begin to watch yesterday's events.

 _(Not going to write it again you al know what happened)_

By the end of the memory Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Sakura were in tears and the others weren't doing much better.

"Why why would we do that I can remember any of it" Exclaimed Kiba not knowing why he would say such awful things about his friend.

"I don't know Kiba but who ever made you say such things must have know Naruto was listening" Said Kakashi feeling worse then trash right now.

"Alright Inoichi cancel the Jutsu I need to go and catch up to the gaki and sort this out" Said Jiraiya getting a nod from Inoichi how canceled the Jutsu.

running towards the window Jiraiya quickly jumped out and began his chase for Naruto hoping it wasn't too late to find him.

 **Wave country**

After hours of travel, Naruto reached wave country and went straight to the docks and paid for a small sailboat and quickly set sail not wanting to bring trouble to the town since Konoha might be searching for him.

"So this is how my new life begins" Said Naruto as he sailed off into the unknown sea. Not realizing he was being watched.

 **"What an interesting boy maybe he will bring me some entertainment"**

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **I made it so that the Jutsu that was used on Tsunade and the others was weakened because it was used on more than one target.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review**

 **peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, everyone**

 **A couple things I will see if red-eyed Uchiha will actually write my story if not I will continue it also I will be re-writing Moving forward at some point as the grammar is terrible and there are some plot holes.**

 **In this, the empress will be younger than in the game she will be 26 and Naruto will be 21.**

 **Now for the reviews. (Guest will have to find one that matches what they have put)**

 **Gold testament: You hit the nail on the head well done.**

 **94** **: It won't be a yaoi I share your view I have nothing against homosexuals I just don't want to read it.**

 **Guest: Who exactly have I bashed that is not actually evil in canon?**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **Last time**

By the end of the memory Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Sakura were in tears and the others weren't doing much better.

"Why why would we do that I can remember any of it" Exclaimed Kiba not knowing why he would say such awful things about his friend.

"I don't know Kiba but who ever made you say such things must have know Naruto was listening" Said Kakashi feeling worse then trash right now.

"Alright Inoichi cancel the Jutsu I need to go and catch up to the gaki and sort this out" Said Jiraiya getting a nod from Inoichi how canceled the Jutsu.

running towards the window Jiraiya quickly jumped out and began his chase for Naruto hoping it wasn't too late to find him.

 **Wave country**

After hours of travel, Naruto reached wave country and went straight to the docks and paid for a small sailboat and quickly set sail not wanting to bring trouble to the town since Konoha might be searching for him.

"So this is how my new life begins" Said Naruto as he sailed off into the unknown sea. Not realizing he was being watched.

 **"What an interesting boy maybe he will bring me some entertainment"**

 **Five years later**

Five years is a very long time for things to change one of the main ones was the exploration of the unknown sea, all five villages were shocked to find civilization far more advanced than their own even snow country who was renowned for their technology seemed primitive in comparison. The great discovery came after a Kiri explorer set out to the unknown sea to try and discover new resources but the crew stumbled upon a metal ship that that towered over any ship in the element nations easily. after getting taken to the capital, the crew was taken to the leader of the people who questioned them about who they were and why they were here. Weeks later the crew came back and the news spread like wildfire though nothing on who the leader was, Soon after every ninja village large or minor sent emissaries to the empress only to have them be turned away. now after three years of refusals, the leader has agreed to meet with the leaders of the villages.

So now we find five large ships all bearing a different mark one from each of major villages Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Suna all sailing through the mist and towards Dunwall. On the Konoha ship, six familiar faces could be seen The Godamie Hokage Tsunade Senju, the toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Shizune the first apprentice of Tsunade, Sakura Haruno the second apprentice of Tsunade and finally Ino Yamanaka.

"Do you think this is a good idea Tsunade-sama?" Asked Ino who over the last five years had gone from a growing girl to beautiful woman. **(Think how she looked after the war)**

"Yes if this goes well then it could give us new resources and technology" Answered the Kage making them all nod in agreement. As they began to chat until Jiraiya got a serious look on his face "Remember this is not a holiday, the soldiers of this country are extremely well trained that can match are Anbu so stay alert" Said Jiraiya who looked the same apart from a couple of new wrinkles on his forehead.

The rest of the trip was uneventful until the ships sailed out of the mist and the were greeted with the sight of a pod of whales shocking those that knew how the people fueled their machines "I never expected to see whales at all let known an entire group of them" Exclaimed Shizune one of the people who knew that whale oil is the power source for their machines.

"It seems a lot has happened in last three years" Muttered Jiraiya annoyed at how in the dark they were as he couldn't get a single spy into any of the cities. Sailing further towards the meeting point every person on the ships got the shock of their lives at the sheer size of the ship that was there to greet them, It made a kiri warship look like a paddle boat.

anchoring at the giant metal ship the five kages and their escorts were greeted by a woman with Short brown hair, tanned skin and a heart shaped face making her very beautiful no matter who you were, she wore a white button up shirt with black trousers and boots along with a red trench coat and a brown leather strap going across her chest.

"Welcome kages and bodyguards I'm Billie Lurk a member of the royal guards and I will be escorting you to Dunwall" Said Billie "Now unless you have any questions I shall show you to the den where you can wait out the rest of our journey" Seeing a blond woman with a white corset raise her hand Billie told her to ask away.

"Why are we being escorted on a warship I feel like a prisoner and it's not cool" Said Samui making Billie stifle a laugh "This isn't a warship this is just a normal cruiser are warships are about three times as big" Said Billie who was trying not to laugh to laugh at their dumbstruck faces. After getting over their shock, the kages and bodyguards were escorted to a giant well room with expensive looking furniture.

"This is a room reserved for ambassadors so please enjoy your short stay here" With that Billie left the room leaving the Kages to talk with each other. As Billie went the Kages and their guards sat down and started to talk.

"Hokage-dono may I ask why Naruto is?, I was sure you would bring him along" Asked Gaara who noticed her flinch at the mention of Naruto.

"He has ben feeling under the weather these past few weeks so he stayed back in Konoha" Lied Tsunade not wanting to tell Garra the real reason.

"I have never known Naruto to be sick he tenant wouldn't allow it" He responded suspiciously since he to was a Jinchuriki and he had never been sick.

"One bro's got a point yo, I have never been sick it's obviously a trick" Rapped Killer bee much to the annoyance of A, Yugito, and Samui. **(If you haven't noticed I can't rap for shit so I will only have killer bee rap when I can think of one)**

"He may have said it in his own 'unique' way he does raise a point Hokage-dono Jinchuriki are known to never be sick," Said Mei Terumi the current Mizukage.

"*Sigh* You may as well tell them, Hime Gaara won't stop asking until ou tell him," Said Jiraiya getting a wide eyed look from her.

"This is neither the time or place for that Jiraiya" she argued not wanting to talk about the sensitive subject.

"Fine I'll tell them, Five years ago Naruto Uzumaki left the village and has been missing since" everyone from Konoha flinched knowing why he left whilst the others had different reactions the Suna group consisting of Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were sad that their friend was gone, the Kumo group consisting of A, killer bee, Yugito and Samui were neutral as they didn't know Naruto, the Kiri group who were Mei, Ao, Chojuro and Utakata who despite not knowing Naruto were saddened to hear he was missing. and Finally, the Iwa group consisting of Onoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, and Han who to were saddened to hear that he was missing especially Han and Kurotsuchi.

"Why would he leave? his dream was to become Hokage so it makes no sense" Said Temari sad and confused at Naruto's leaving. The rest of the Journey went in silence apart from a few snide comments and questions. After docking the large vessel, the Kage's and guards were escorted to the deck by Billie where they had a view of the entire city. The city was massive with two landmasses separated by a canal the lead to the palace, the city was beautiful it looked like it had been made entirely of marble as most of the buildings were white.

"Holy crap it's huge!" Exclaimed everyone making Billie and the Guardsmen snicker. Still shocked at the size of the city the Kages and bodyguards were escorted to a smaller boat and set sail again this time down the large canal towards the palace. The trip there was quite as everyone was gawking at the city as it made their villages look like a small town made of mud, even the kage towers the tallest building in the hidden villages were tiny compared to some of the buildings.

The passengers looked in awe at he palace since it was the tallest building they had ever seen, thinking that they were about to dock they were surprised when a giant door opened allowing the boat to continue but reaching what seemed like a dead end , the passengers looked around but didn't see anywhere to get off and start to panic as the doors behind them shut.

"Oi whats with the dead end did you get lost or something?" Asked Kankuro making a tick mark form on Billies forehead "Just wait" Said Billie through clenched teeth. Seconds later they all hear the sound of water falling.

"Whats that sound!" Demanded Sakura who was ready to attack Billie but stood down at the glare her sensei was giving her "That is water falling" Answered Billie who smirked when they all facepalmed. As the water feel they al noticed to ship started to rise higher and higher of the ground until their boat as inside a dock at the top of the tower.

"That's pretty clever saves time climbing stairs" Said Kakashi who was reading his orange book like he had the entire journey there.

"Yes it is quite useful, now please follow me your host is waiting in the courtyard" Said Billie who started walking towards the courtyard followed by the Kages and bodyguards. As they walked towards the courtyard the noticed hat there was a massive lax in security something they all took note of in case they need it for later, Arriving in a big open yard with a large marble gazebo with a large marble table with matching chairs, following Billie towards the gazebo they noticed no one was there.

"Please take your seats your host will arrive shortly" With a small bow Billie left leaving them alone. The Kages took their seats with their bodyguards standing by their sides they began to pass the time by talking.

"Tch this is rather rude making their guests wait back in my day-" "Ao" Said Mei cutting him off

"Yes, Mei-sama?" He asked.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Making him pale and Tsunade smirk whilst looking at Jiraiya "I like her style" Making him shudder. After waiting a few more minutes, the doors to the main building opened and a woman Jiraiya would describe as 'Perfect Reasearch material' she looked around twenty-four and had Dark brown hair and a beautiful face along with a knockout body that would make any woman jealous. **(Just watch the trailer for Dishonored 2 and look at Emily)**

"Wel its about damn time, some showed up, know tell us when will your leader be arriving" Demanded A sick of all the waiting. With a smile on her face, the women walked over to the last vacant seat and sat down making them all wide-eyed not expecting the ruler of an empire to be so young especially A who looked a tad pale.

"I am Jessamine Kaldwin the Second empress of the empire of isles and the first ruler of the Pandyssian continent," Introduced the Empress with a smile "And I do apologize for the wait I was in a meeting about the expansion of the city"

"Hello your majesty I'm-" "There is no need to introduce yourselves I know who all of you are including al of your guards, so if you will we shall begin our talks," Said the empress making them all wonder how she knew who they all were.

"Good then I shall begin, I will be blunt I see no need for my empire to trade with any of you" Said Jessamine shocking them all.

"Surely your majesty there are somethings that you can not get here that we can trade" Said Tsunade making all but Jessamine nod "I'm sorry there really isn't the only thing would be chakra metal but none here uses chakra so it is useless"

"What about Natural resources, we understand that your machinery runs on whale oil, we may have an alternative power source you could use" Said A hoping to find so ground to work on.

"If you had said this two years ago I would have agreed but we have discovered a new and reusable energy source so we no longer use whale oil in fact whales are a protected species now, also, I know for a fact that your land does not have anything that could power are machines" Said The empress. Making them all curious at how she knew that.

"If I may ask empress how do you know these things like who we all are granted some of us are famous but Sakura and Ino are not very well known?" Asked Jiraiya getting a smirk from her "Your not the only spymaster Jiraiya of the sannin student of Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage, summoner of toads, user of senjutsu although you can only accomplish this feet when used with Fukasaku and his with wife Shima the two great sage toads, teacher of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and husband to Kushina Uzumaki and father of your other student Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" by the end everyone was floored by how much the empress knew about Jiraiya.

"Shall I go on? how about the blonde over there her name is Ino Yamanaka daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka the clan head, currently a jonin and works in the Intelligence division, she is also studying under Tsunade Senju alongside Sakura Haruno she also works part time in her families flower shop, her skills mostly lay in her family techniques and medical ninjutsu with a small number of water and earth Jutsu the most interest part about her is she is a sensory type" Finished the empress scaring Ino at how much she knew about her and shocking the others.

"Have you been spying on me!" Demanded Ino creeped out at how much the empress knew about her "Not just you, my spymaster gathers information about everyone noteworthy in the element nations"

"I'd really like to meet this spymaster of yours," Said Jiraiya hoping to meet the man that could gather info in such detail _"Maybe he has some information on Naruto"_.

"I'm sure you can meet him soon enough, but for now, let us continue our talks shall we" Getting nods of agreement, the continued their discussion.

"Now as I have said there is no reason for my empire to trade with you, you have nothing in resources to offer, your money is useless here so I can't see anything any of you offers"

"What about medical knowledge surely you can always improve on that?" Asked Tsunade hoping her knowledge could be of use "Sorry Hokage-dono but are medical knowledge is superior to your nations, we have even recently discovered a way create artificial limbs but they are still in the prototype stage" Said Jessamine making Tsunade's hopes plummet.

"What about military value surely your army would improve with people with chakra" Suggested A making the empress frown "We do not require chakra for our army as we do not plan to attack anyone at all we are a peaceful nation and we plan to stay that way," Said the empress getting A to frown as well.

"But what if you are attacked by a village from the element nations?" Asked Onoki with a small hidden meaning something the empress noticed "We have ways to deal with people who use chakra to fight" Making them all interested "Oh and what way is this? Asked Mei.

"Hm how about I show you" Offered the empress, getting nods of agreement she pulled out a small box from the inside of her pocket and places it on the table "This is how we deal with people who use chakra"

The kages and bodyguards looked at the empress like she was insane "Tch are you mocking us what is that small trinket meant to do ?" Said A pissed that she thought a small box would stop someone who could control the elements.

"Oh I'm not mocking you let me give a demonstration would one of use please you one of your Jutsu" Asked the Empress making Kurotuchi step forward and go through a small set of hand signs before shouting **"Lava release: Lave bullet Jutsu"** Sending a bullet of lava towards a statue melting it on contact making A smirk "See your trinket did nothing"

"I have yet to activate it A-dono" Opening the small box a lovely melody started to play "Now can you try your Jutsu again?" shrugging her shoulders Kurotsuchi goes through the same hand seals as before **"Lava release: Lave bullet Jutsu** **"** This time however nothing came shocking all of them "I can feel my chakra but for some reason it just won't work" Said Kurotsuchi slightly scared that her chakra wasn't responding to her.

"This 'trinket' as you called it was designed to combat those with chakra it makes their chakra unresponsive to the user leaving them vulnerable" Explained the empress "So as you can see you people really have nothing to offer use so I see no need for an alliance" Making all the kages lower their heads realizing that she was right.

"Empress I understand that you do not want an alliance but can I please talk to your spymaster?" Asked Jiraiya

"Why do you need to talk to my spymaster?" She asked looking into the hope-filled eyes of Jiraiya "I'm hoping that he has information on the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hm trying to find your lost student a noble goal, So do you have any information on Uzumaki Naruto?" The empress asked aloud confusing them until someone replied "Yes actually but It is a bit outdated" Said a voice that echoed around the Gazebo worrying the Kages since they couldn't sense anyone, seeing her guest worrying the empress called out an order "Come out already your scaring my guests".

"Of course your highness" everyone looked around trying to spot the man but still saw nothing until he step out from a shadow created by on of the gazebos pillars, the man was dressed in black boots and trousers with a grey high-collared shirt, over this he wore a dark blue waistcoat with gold buttons and a matching coat with a hood which was pulled over his head hiding his hair, but what really creeped them out was his mask it was shaped like a human skull but with wires holding the jaw together, all in all, he looked very intimidating , that was until the empress hit that back of his head with a frown on her face.

"Take off that stupid mask Corvo you know I don't like it and neither does Emily!"Ordered the empress making the man sigh in annoyance "Yes your highness" Puling down his hood giving everyone a good look at his long wavy black hair he quickly took off the skull mask exposing his face to everyone, He was very handsome everyone there would willingly admit. **(Just google Corvo and look for him without his mask on but without any wrinkles or scars)**

"Good now tell us what information you have on Uzumaki Naruto" Ordered the empress.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze(deceased) and Kushina Uzumaki who's current location is the ruins of whirlpool country he graduated the bottom of his class due to him being sabotaged by his teachers and the only reason he graduated was due to Mizuki a chunnin tricking him into stealing the scroll of sealing, after that he started his ninja career his most notable accomplishments being liberating wave country and the land of snow/spring and defeating the current Kazekage during the invasion and bringing back the current Hokage Tsunade Senju, he was once the student of Kakashi Hatake a well renowned Jonin but his training feel short when Kakashi neglected him and trained his team mate Sasuke Uchiha instead, before chunnin exams he was taught how to summon toads and water walking by Jiraiya and after the exams became his official apprentice, the most interesting this about him were his chakra levels and that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, current location is unknown presumed captured or dead"

"WAIT! Kushina is alive!" Yelled Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune "Yes I don't know the official story since it never interested me but apparently she abandoned him early in his life because he wasn't good enough to be her and Minato's son"

"That's bullshit she would never abandon Naruto she loved him!" Yelled Tsunade in denial.

"So did you but you're the reason he left the village," Said Corvo making everyone from Konoha flinch and everyone else look at them with wide eyes something Corvo noticed.

"Oh you didn't tell them then allow me these people and a few others from Konoha planned to get Naruto Killed by Iwa by sending him there and telling Iwa who his father was and if he somehow survived they planned on killing him when he was injured and his guard was down" Shocking all that didn't already know.

"It wasn't our fault! we don't know why we said those things!" Exclaimed Tsunade with watery eyes as she remembered that she was one of the reasons Naruto was gone.

"Of course, blame someone else typical ninja" Turning towards The Empress Corvo pulls his hood back up and places his mask back on "If you'll excuse me, your highness, I have some things to attend to" And with that he simply vanished no poof of smoke no leaves he just disappeared.

"Well now that you have met my spymaster I think it's best we take a break from these talks so we can all clear are heads" With nods of agreement Jessamine walked back into the main building leaving the kages behind. Walking into her private study, she sees a glass of brandy and a cigar waiting for her " Corvo you can come out"

Stepping out from the shadows with his mask and hood nowhere to been seen "I never hide from you could I your highness?"

"Oh stop with that already," She said with a small pout making him chuckle "Sorry Jessamine I was only playing"

"I know so how was it seeing them?" She asked watching as different emotions appeared on his face "It was good to see Gaara and his siblings again, Han and Kurotsuchi too"

"What about 'them'"

"I just want them to leave I'm happy here and that's what matters" Said Corvo making her smile.

"Good you can stay with me forever...Naruto"

 **Well, what do you think?** **I hope you liked it.**

 **As you can see I made so changes to the cannon like the Music boxes designed to stop chakra instead of mana I did this since I think the whalers and Dunwall soldiers need an edge over the ninjas since a normal soldier wouldn't stand a chance against a ninja but don't worry if you think this is op the music boxes will have some weakness just like everything else.**

 **Also that they use a different energy source instead of whale oil I think that if they didn't have to deal with the plague then they would have tried to find some kind of alternate energy source since whale oil is hard to get.**

 **Also, I made it so that the empire is expanding which is why the Pandyssian continent is being explored and colonized by the empire.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it until next time.**


End file.
